comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Cizagna/Archivo/02
|1}}/Talk}} Archivado Discusiones anteriores al 2011 están archivadas --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:00, 01 enero 2011 (UTC) Herramienta dobles thumb|rightMira me aparecieron Herramientas dobles pudo eliminarlas pero ¿No deveria pasar? --''Jultrun121 Discución'' 21:20 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :no tengo idea ni de como llegaste a eso o donde esta, ni de que wiki me estas hablando --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:26, 01 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Tamposo se como paso pero me salio haci tanto al editar las herramientas como al despegarlas y varias wiki me salio asi .Ya que te refireas a donde esta 186.87.104.188 22:26 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :el oráculo de sabiduría inmensa y conocimiento infinito me ha dicho que borres los duplicados y tus problemas serán resueltos. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:32, 01 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Ya los avia borrado pero lo que pregunte es que eso no deveria pasar y mas que susediera asi nada mas.Havia muchas herramientas tantas que se slian de la pagina --''Jultrun121 Discución'' 23:54 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :Yo se que no debería pasar, pero yo no logro reproducir el bug primera porque no se que hiciste, ya trate de agregar algo y no me paso, no se si tenga que ver con el wiki donde lo hiciste (que no me has dicho) con alguna forma en lo que lo hiciste (que no me has dicho) incluso con el explorador que usaste (que no te pregunte y no me has dicho). Yo no puedo reportar un bug que no puedo reproducir al igual que ellos ignoran los reportes de los bugs que no pueden reproducir. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:29, 02 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Te dige que no tengo ni idea como paso usi moxila y fue en varias wikis No se si en esta tambien pero en nonde paso tenia un js relacionado con la barra W:c:es.Ben10:Mediawiki:Wikia.js en la function addOasisToolbarButtons Insertar aquí texto sin formato :Pues puede ser que si, bola me esta reportando que tiene problemas pero es debido al JS que tiene el wiki y su global. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:05, 02 enero 2011 (UTC) Botones Sobre lo que le digiste a benfutbol que removiera era lo que te dige de los botones en la barra flotante o todos por que quito tambien los que estan en el modo edición fuente por que tengo entendido que esos si se permiten Jultrun121' Discución'' 06:13 2 ene 2011 (UTC) :en vuestro JS personales no hay problema pero en el JS del wiki esos botones estan modificando el formato del wiki. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 14:41, 02 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Olvidalo es que confundi wikia con common pero las notificaciones por js tambien vilan las reglas ''Jultrun121 Discución'' 17:21 2 ene 2011 (UTC) :Si, aunque si esta solo eso tendemos a ignorarlo porque el código que es copiado de wikidex se puede ocultar lo que lo hace mas tolerable. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:53, 03 enero 2011 (UTC) una cosa.... Hola Cizagna, vi que editaste tú página de usuario, y creo que pusiste mal un enlace, el que dice: Helper. Otra cosa, que paso al final con este tema¿?, es que después de haber echo la votación para quitarle los cargos a el burócrata Joacoz, los usuarios me han preguntado varias veces el porqué sigue con el cargo (la mayoría de veces por el IRC, y no en mi discusión), y el problema es que por alguna razón que desconozco (supongo que personal) esta haciendo cosas como esta: mira el último comentario de blog que hizo, Saludoss y gracias por tú ayuda. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:52 2 ene 2011 (UTC) :No puedo arreglarlo es una extensión de wikia y esta codificado en el código base no han metido variables, para que yo (y otros helpers internacionales puedan asignar paginas en español. Por eso yo no lo uso en mi firma. :Igual que las votaciones de nombramiento (administración) tengo que esperar de un tiempo de gracia a partir del inicio de la votación, esta empezó el 28 de Diciembre y estoy dando una semana para ver si hay alguna otra reacción de otros usuarios. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:29, 02 enero 2011 (UTC) ::OK, gracias por la info, y sobre tú página de usuario solo avisaba por si acaso :P Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:38 2 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya esta hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:39, 04 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, ya avise a Joacoz en su discusión para informarle de que se le han retirado el permiso de burócrata, y gracias. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:00 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Dar en adopción Hola, me gustaría dar en adopción mi wiki: Historias, Novelas y más Creo que alguien más la cuidaría mejor que yo ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 01:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) : --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:52 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Permisos Hola Cizagna. Quisiera que me removiera los permisos de administrador y burócrata de Naruto Wiki, puesto que ya no editaré ahí. Ya me encargué yo mismo de hacer una votación entre toda la comunidad para seleccionar al nuevo burócrata. Disculpe la molestia y gracias. -- 06:17 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :No prefieres que te remueva los poderes de burócrata después de que nombres a un sucesor? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:30, 04 enero 2011 (UTC) Respuestas oye como puedo editar mi wiki respuestas? Lex-ph (Asistente de diseño) :Como quieres editarlo? porque lo único que se hace es crear preguntas y ponerles respuestas --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:56, 04 enero 2011 (UTC) La portada se puede o no? Lex-ph (Asistente de diseño) :Claro... --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:08, 04 enero 2011 (UTC) Donde lo puedo hacer? Lex-ph (Asistente de diseño) :ve a la portada y ahí debe de haber un botón que dice editar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:24, 04 enero 2011 (UTC) Cambio de nombre Hola Cizagna, te dejo esto para ver si me puedes cambiar el nombre de usuario de zoe102 a Darkvampira102, y estoy de acuerdo con las condicones de Ayuda:Renombrar mi cuenta, espedare si aceptas , un saludo.Zoe102 (Mi Discusión) 20:45 5 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hola, Wikia me a solicitado que los renombres lo hagan directamente los usuarios, así que por favor usa y haz tu solicitud ahí, pon en el asunto "renombre de usuario" y en el mensaje pon lo que me pusiste y ellos te mandaran un correo si tienen algún problema o en cuanto tu cuenta haya cambiado nombre --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:10, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) :: a ok ,gracias --Zoe102 (Mi Discusión) 15:40 6 ene 2011 (UTC) wiki bloqueado? Hola, Ayer intenté crear mi primer wiki, lo llamé Gran Familia, pero no fui capaz de asociar los usuarios que quiero sean avisados para que se "adhieran" al wiki. En realidad tampoco sé si esto es posible. También me he encontrado un mensaje hoy de que dicho wiki ha sido bloqueado. No sé si entre tanto buscar en las propiedades del administrador el sistema me ha identificado como posible sujeto no deseado. ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Cómo vinculo las direcciones de correo para que las personas se adhieran al wiki? ¿Cómo puede desbloquearse el wiki que cree? Gracias! :Hola, no puedo ver los wikis que has creado ni puedo ver los wikis en los que has participado recientemente, si no me provees con una dirección url o un wiki enlace a tu wiki no podre verlo para saber cual es el problema. :No se pueden vincular las direcciones de correo electrónico, si en dado caso tienes los correos electrónicos de los usuarios puedes mandárselo a través de tu propio correo electrónico, también si estos usuarios tienen cuenta en wikia puedes usar la extensión Especial:MandarEmailUsuario pero para que esta funcione el usuario tiene que tener configurado un correo electrónico en su cuenta. En dado caso también si el usuario tiene una cuenta en wikia lo que también puedes hacer es déjales mensajes en las paginas de discusión de los usuarios así no importa en el wiki dentro de wikia que estén les avisaran que tienen un mensaje. :y como dije en mi primer parrafo, si no puedo ver cual es tu wiki no podre saber porque ha sido bloqueado. :y no se te olvide firmar tus mensajes --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:33, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) Gracias Cizagna. La dirección del wiki es http://es.granfamilia.wikia.com Fernando Calderón 22:28 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :tu wiki no esta bloquedo, se puede editar perfectamente, sera que trataste de agregar una URL? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:16, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) :Ah también si te apareció un "Block ID" o un "ID de bloqueo" si lo tienes me servira para saber si te estan bloqueando a ti solamente por algún motivo --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:32, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) Bot __NOWYSIWYG__ Me prodrias dar el flag de bot a trunBot en la ben10fanon donde sot administrador y en la ben 10 donde aseptaron mi solicituid ''Jultrun121 Discución'' 21:00 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :enlaces, sobretodo para la segunda donde muestra la solicitud y la aceptación por favor --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:04, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) ::http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial:ListaUsuarios&group=sysop ::http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Wiki_Discusi%C3%B3n:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage ::''Jultrun121 Discución21:14 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, pero por favor no hagas solicitudes dobles o por lo menos informa si ya las has hecho previamente a otro helper --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:53, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Grasias pero ahora me aparese esto cundo uso el awb trunBot is no enabled to use this.antes cuando en mi wiki de pruevas lo probe funcionaba Jultrun121' Discución 22:13 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :Como tengo arriba, si no me dices de que wiki me hablas yo no puedo adivinar aunque previamente hablamos de 2 wikis no se que wiki te esta dando problemas. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:21, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Es en la fanon Y en en la ben 10.Como dige antes prove el awb y funcionaba tambien lo probe en la de ben 10 pero ahora con el flag de bot no funciona Jultrun121' Discución'' 22:39 6 ene 2011 (UTC) ::ahora en la ben 10 me fuiciono pero algo pequeño en la fanon trato de eliminar la categoría:alinigenas :entonces avísame en un rato si no puedes y en que wiki no puedes. si te doy un nuevo código para tu firma lo cambiarías? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:16, 06 enero 2011 (UTC) ::no no pude es en la fanon.¿para que es el codigo? ''Jultrun121 Discución'' 00:23 7 ene 2011 (UTC) :para corregir todos los errores de HTML que tiene y que veo al contestarte --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:29, 07 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Ok esta en jultrun121/sig :Ya esta, terminada tu firma y también pronto podrás editar con tu bot en el wiki fanon --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:04, 07 enero 2011 (UTC) Borrar mi wikia Hola Cizagna, te pido que borres la wikia que yo cree Saw y Amigos wiki, la razon es porque ya existia otra wikia de eso y yo la cree solo para tener el puesto de burocrata Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 18:38 8 ene 2011 (UTC) :Creo que ya lo borraron, o el enlace que me diste esta mal --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:09, 09 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Yo creo que no borraron, mira ---> w:c:es.sawyamigos que tiene solo 1 página y w:c:es.saw que tiene 4 artículos, le sugiero que los deje como está, otros usuarios quieran adoptar.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:33 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ah es que tiene mal el wiki enlace, de todos modos ya hice la solicitud y es mas fácil crear un nuevo wiki que adoptarlo --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:17, 09 enero 2011 (UTC) ::También esta este otro Wiki, que tiene 17 artículos, y es el mas completo de los tres. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 11:53 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :El wiki de esta discusión ya fue cerrado y la url redirigida al wiki que menciona Oliver0796. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:47, 13 enero 2011 (UTC) Borrar Hola Cizagna me gustaría que borres: w:es.usuarios:Lord of Dark y http://es.usuarios.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_of_Gay ya que son páginas en la que solo han sido usadas con el fin de que me falten el respeto y escriban cosas desagradables sobre mi y que ellos ni siquiera conocen mi vida y se inventas muchas cosas. También quisiera que tu como helper pongas un llamado de atención a los administradores de que una cosa es describir a usuarios y otra ya es pasarse con comentarios obsenos y que no son del gusto del usuario. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 20:26 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Acciones como estas no son buenas por parte de un administrador (dejar los comentarios los cuales los he retirado por ofensa a mi persona). --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 20:37 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :: *sigh* no me gustan esos tipos de wiki... solo se prestan a dramas... de todos modos los admins ya borraron las paginas veremos que sucede --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:49, 13 enero 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Una consulta, ¿es cierto que no puedo acceder a un spotlight si mi wikia tiene el mismo tema que otra wikia ya creada aunque cumpla con todos lo requisitos? ¿o es sólo un invento? Mi wikia todavía no cumple con los requisitos pero estoy trabajando duro por lograrlo. Saludos Rodri cyberdog 20:52 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Jejejeje, yo no doy inventos, Cizagna ver el primer wiki que pidió el spotlight que Bola aceptó: y el segundo wiki recién creada: w:c:es.yugiohenespanol.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:07 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Tratamos de ser flexibles al respecto así que haz tu solicitud y ya te contestara Bola --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:42, 13 enero 2011 (UTC) Stargatepedia Hey Cizagna podrias chequear los Spotlights de Stargatepedia,para ver si la wiki puede ser destacada ,por favor,avisame si tiene los requisitos.--Smallvilleantonio 00:43 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :Las solicitudes se revisan en el orden en el que fueron solicitados y los requerimientos son simples y están en la pagina donde hiciste la solicitud así que si los cumples no tendrás ningún problema --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:53, 13 enero 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Hola Cizagna, vengo a pedir el flag de burócrata en w:c:es.wwe donde soy administrador desde hace más de un mes. En el wiki edito todos los días y soy un usuario activo, además el único burócrata y creador del wiki no ha editado desde su creación es decir, no ha editado desde el 2 de mayo de 2009 (ya casi dos años). Yo me comprometo al 100% con el wiki y yo sé que puedo seguir adelante y sé que tengo el tiempo suficiente como para hacerme cargo. Además debo mencionar que soy el único administrador activo de allí. Saludos. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 21:39 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya has hablado con la comunidad?, le has dejado un mensaje al fundador haber si el te hace burocrata? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:30, 14 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Ya le envié un mensaje, esperaré su respuesta. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 22:35 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :No creo que el fundador esta activo, no veo su última aparición.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:36 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Eso mismo dije antes, si te das cuenta en su discusión, ya le han dejado mensajes que nunca fueron contestados. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 22:37 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :Veo que hiciste tu solicitud, esperemos una semana haber si responde, te aconsejo aproveches para también preguntes a tu comunidad que piensa de que te vuelvas burócrata si no hay grandes objeciones eso dara mas peso a tu solicitud --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:30, 14 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Abrí un foro para conocer la opinión de los demás usuarios y hasta ahora no hay oposiciones. Todos los votos están a favor, solo quisiera saber si tengo que esperar hasta el día viernes por una respuesta. Saludos. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 00:16 18 ene 2011 (UTC) :Me parece excelente que abrieras un foro, lo mejor es esperar no creo que una semana sea mucho, aparte lo único que te confiere el estado de burócrata es dar/quitar poderes a otras personas creo que un par de días no harán mucha diferencia o si?. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:57, 18 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Hoy ya se cumple una semana desde mi solicitud que aún no ha sido contestada por el burócrata. Con esto quedó demostrado lo inactivo que está. Además como ya te dije abrí un foro en que usuarios votaron a favor de la revocatoria de flag de burócrata a JuanSimpsoms y mi acceso a este flag. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 18:12 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:53, 21 enero 2011 (UTC) Fundador de Digimon Wiki Hola Cizagna, tanto yo como la comunidad de digimon wiki hemos realizado una votación para retirarle el cargo de burócrata a w:c:es.digimon:Zeromaru X, fundador del wiki que desde el día 21 de enero del 2010 no edita, y esta inactivo en los demas wikis ya que no responde mis mensajes, aquí podrás ver que la comunidad esta deacuerdo. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 23:07 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :Veo que le dejaste un mensaje el 11 y el 13 (ayer) hicieron la votación, esperemos un rato haber si hay reacción como la vez pasada.--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:31, 14 enero 2011 (UTC) Ok, después de pasado casi un año, podremos "aguantar" :P una semana (eso creo que sería suficiente) o quizá un poco más. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 23:35 14 ene 2011 (UTC) :hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:43, 21 enero 2011 (UTC) Pues tal y como dijiste tú la votación se realizo el día 13 de enero, ya ha paso un tiempo considerable, y creo que ahora si se le pueden retirar el flag de burócrata a Zeromaru X. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:00 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :a ok ya vi tu comentario en el foro, ya esta el tema solicionado. Saludoss y gracias --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:48 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok :Movido a w:c:es.onepiecefanon:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#Nueva Wiki Redirecciones Hola Cizagna, el usuario Lex-ph puso mal algunas redirecciones a estos wikis: Wiki Herbolaria, Wiki RBD y WikiMac, estos wikis sí deben de llevar el "wiki" delante ya que forma parte del nombre, al menos eso nos dijo Bola una vez a Danke7 y a mi que cometimos el mismo error. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:51 20 ene 2011 (UTC) En mi defensa digo que no lo sabía de antemano y que se supone que ninguno de los Wikis lo dice ni en la parte inicial ni en la parte final, por cierto cual es tu nombre de usuario en Skype que necesito hablar contigo o Bola ya que el me lo solicito-. :Lex-ph yo mismo dije que tú no sabías eso, y en ningún momento lo puse como "acusación", ya que dije que yo mismo cometi ese mismo error en una ocasión, a mi en ese momento me dijeron que varios wikis comenzados por "Wiki" deben de llevarlo, ya que forman parte del nombre, puede que eso ahora sea distinto o no, ya lo dirá Cizagna, yo simplemente aviso. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:50 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Tendria que ver ese mensaje que mencionas de Bola para Danke lo que lex esta haciendo es mover conceptos por ejemplo es mas facil que alguien buscando sobre el tema de herbolaria teclee la palabra "herbolaria" que "wiki herbolaria" de esta forma si aparecen mas wikis sobre herbolaria todos se van sobre herbolaria. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:56, 20 enero 2011 (UTC) Bueno como fue hace ya un tiempo considerable, no es que Bola nos avisase a Danke7 y a mi, sino que Csuarezllosa aviso a Bola sobre ese tema, pero es una confusión mia, así que olvidadlo, esto me demuestra que si estas en Wikia no puedes estar a otras cosas a la vez :P, perdonad simplemente pense que Lex-ph había cometido un pequeño error, pero tras comprobarlo veo que no, disculpas. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:10 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :jeje así pasa --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:07, 22 enero 2011 (UTC) conecion Hola mira aveses cuando edito me sale esto ya han sido muchas veses :Contestado en su página de discusión en inglés.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:01 20 ene 2011 (UTC) :Soy jultrun es que siempre limpio todo el cache cokies y todo lo demas y no me conecte ::lo que pasa es que los server donde se guarda lo que editas están teniendo dificultades como que se les fue la luz, les exploto algo o los están atacando o se inundo o los servers también se apoyan unos a los otros entonces si un server esta teniendo problemas otro entra ayudar y eso a veces ocasiona otros problemas o quien sabe que cosa... y pues obviamente se vuelven inaccesibles para editar puedes seguir navegando pero no te permite editar, no tengo info de porque pero si se que esta pasando a menudo ahorita sobre todo porque ya están sacando los bugs que les esta ocasionando el MW 1.16, si se queda bloqueado mucho tiempo avísame donde para que pueda verificar y reportar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:05, 21 enero 2011 (UTC) Skype Hola quisiera saber cual es tu nombre de usuario en Skype debido a que veo que bola no esta tanto en ello o bueno no lo se usar muy bien pero el caso es que hice una solicitud sobre el Wikia Entretainment y me dijo bola que tiene que hablar conmigo el o tu debido a que son helpers pero si me acepto y lo puedes ver en mi discucion y bueno pues el mio es lex.portugas estoy enlinea -.Lex-ph :Bola esta en el skype casi todo el tiempo deberias solicitar que te agregue al canal de la comunidad, personalmente aprecio mi privacidad pero estoy siempre disponible en el canal hispano. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:28, 23 enero 2011 (UTC) BORRAR MI WIKI HOLA.. quiero q cierren mi wiki porq me dijeron q totat me lo ivan a cerrar asi que porfavor lo cierras o le dices a alguien.. como sea.. adios http://es.digimonedventure.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Digimonadventure :Este usuario trabaja de manera activa en Digimon Wiki, sin embargo me dijo por el IRC que creo ese wiki que el te dijo, yo le informe que ese wiki no tiene sentido existiendo uno mucho mejor, por eso le dije que pidierá el borrado del wiki, como el fundador pidió el borrado no tendremos problemas en eso. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:36 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :ya esta solicitado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:42, 23 enero 2011 (UTC) ::Ya esta cerrado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:11, 26 enero 2011 (UTC) 08:11 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Eliminar Wiki Sirius Saludos cizagna, quiero eliminar esta wiki que cree (Wiki Sirius) por que en mi wiki no encontraba informacion sobre los administradores y tuve que crear una nueva para poder llegar a las peticiones de adopcion, de otra forma no habria encontrado la pagina. Ya me postule para administrador y como dije quisiera eliminar esa wiki para cumplir con los requisitos por que no estoy interesado en administrar otras wikis que no sea es.inheritance Estaba por preguntarselo a bola pero sospecho que no ha estado activo desde el 16 de enero haha, asi que te lo pregunto a ti; en la discusion de bola dice que revise formularios para eliminar wikis, pero no veo tal formulario mas que el area para enviar un mensaje al staff, me gustaria me orientes hacia donde debo ir para eliminar la Wiki Sirius y poder cumplir con los requisitos de administrador, pues "El Legado" se esta desmoronando sin un administrador desde hace 3 años. agradezco tu atencion Helcherd 22:02 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ya esta cerrado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:10, 26 enero 2011 (UTC) 08:10 26 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿que? ¿y ahora como busco esas opciones para cambiar el logo y la piel del wiki?--Banck 23:45 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :si tienes la piel determinada de Wikia veras que hay una barra flotante que esta en la parte de abajo de tu navegador veras que dice "mis herramientas" si mueves el ratón aparecerá una ventana y dentro de esa ventana dice "Diseñador de Temas", si le das clic ahí se cargara la pagina donde podrás ver los diferentes estilos de la piel de wikia y los colores de enlaces, si quieres personalizar el fondo de pantalla y el logo del wiki. Si no eres el administrador entonces no tendrás acceso --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:16, 26 enero 2011 (UTC) 08:16 26 ene 2011 (UTC) autowikibrowser Hola para que sirve las pagina que has editado contantemente autowikibrowser/typos y como lo uso el el mio Jultrun121 Discusión 01:25 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :Olvidalo ya aprendi --Jultrun121 Discusión 22:37 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Mensajes nuevos¿? Hola Cizagna, hace dos días que tengo un problema a la hora de recibir nuevos mensajes. No me aparece que tengo nuevos mensajes si estoy en otro wiki, por ejemplo: Estoy editando en Digimon Wiki, me envían un mensaje aquí, y hasta que no entre yo por casualidad a la central no recibó el mensaje, que esta pasando¿? me pasa igual con todos los wikis, y resulta bastante molesto. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:29 30 ene 2011 (UTC) :Es un bug. Ya está reportado con el staff. 02:47 30 ene 2011 (UTC) http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marduke/Descargas_de_episodios esto es valido? creo debe estar en taringa no aquí -.Lex-ph :Creo que se permite. Ademas es un blog :S (Si esta en Taringa, Marduke me dejo subirlo). -- 20:33 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto de burocrata Hola Cizagna, la w:c:es.saw-y-amigos, ase unos meses pedi el puesto de burocrata, pero dijeron que el burocrata tenia que esperar, solo quiero pedir una cosa, que me den el PUESTO DE BUROCRATA =P, mira, hable con JosuaMaster4, por msn, sobre la wikia (esque el y yo somos amigos de secundaria, por eso creo la wikia, de una serie de mi cuenta en youtube, y por eso la creo), pero como ya se "aburrio" dice que yo edite, pero no sabe darme el puesto de burocrata,(eso se lo dije en msn) asi que pues...tu podrias hacer que me den el puesto??Masacre (Discusión) 04:45 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 12:31 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Pero yo me refiria a que ya hice la adopcion, y JosuaMaster4 no sabe como darme el puesto de burocrata. --Masacre (Discusión) 02:30 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. Saludos Cizagna---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 12:03 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Que diligencia xD --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:07, 22 febrero 2011 (UTC) Fusión olvidada Hola Cizagna, hace algo más de un mes, te hable sobre la fusión de mi wiki con otros dos abandonados, y falta una, fusionar mi Wiki con Aquí no hay quien viva Wiki, que esta prácticamente abandonada, y el burócrata no respondió mi mensaje desde el día 28 de diciembre que se lo envie, supongo que ya se puede hacer la fusión, o no¿?. Saludoss -- 21:50 22 feb 2011 (UTC) PoryBot Necesito que el usuario PoryBot tenga cuenta de Bot en WikiDex. Y lo necesito para mañana con urgencia para no floodear cambios recientes. Aun no ha editado. Lo acabo de crear ante la falta de respuesta de VegaDark de darme flag de bot temporal y la imposibilidad de acceder a Skype, y porque es tardisimo par mi --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 22:19 3 mar 2011 (UTC) :Ya ha recibido el flag de Bot. --Lord of Dark Discusión 00:21 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con imágenes Hola Cizagna, te comento que tengo un problema que me esta estresando en mi wiki de DC Comics, en unos artículos de comics, puse la plantilla de esbozo de resumen, y en la parte leer mas o en las categorías, en vez d eparecer la imagen de la portada del comic, aparece la de la plantilla de esbozo ¿Como puedo corregir esto? ya intente todo y me esta molestando muchisimo. Te dejo este LINK para que veas a lo que me refiero. y aprovechando la oportunidad, ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar el URL de mi wiki, que en vez de ser comicdc sea simplemente dc? para que hagamos interwikis con la wiki en inglés --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]](comiquero) (Galáctico) 19:34 17 mar 2011 (UTC) : -- 20:11 17 mar 2011 (UTC)